


False Reality

by TheMagpiesTiger



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagpiesTiger/pseuds/TheMagpiesTiger
Summary: What if everything Aziraphale believed to be real was false?What if everything happened in his mind and the chaos finally breaks free?





	False Reality

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, English is not my first language, so please forgive me for grammatical errors.
> 
> I also want to thank Mycroffed for their help on the Crowley part, which they have written so excellently well.

Why everything suddenly went wrong was something, the blonde didn't understand. Since days, if not weeks, he was held in a cell. Something about him being a danger to himself had been murmured by different people. Aziraphale didn’t quite understand what was going on. Something had been injected, a substance to keep him calm and now he was pacing around like a tiger being locked away in a too-small cell. 

Hands ran through golden curls before fingers grabbed them tightly. Everything was wrong and he knew that he shouldn’t be here at all. Crowley surely was already looking for him since they wanted to have dinner at the Ritz again. A place they used to visit for lunch and he hadn’t shown up. But then he realised that Crowley probably wouldn’t be able to find him. 

A heavy sigh passed his lips. Frustration grew and the blonde leaned against a wall, head leaned back and eyes fluttered shut. “This has to be a mistake,” Aziraphale murmured, a deep frown appeared on his lips and eyes snapped open. Blue eyes stared at the door. Locked and only with a small window that could be opened by the people on the other side. He had gotten a tray with something to eat earlier and it was still there. Untouched. Although the desire to give in and eat had been strong and still was, the blonde didn’t feel like eating. Not right now and not under those circumstances. 

It didn’t take long for the blonde to head towards the door, turning his head to the side while pressing his ear against it. As if he tried to hear something. Crowley would have, playfully, mocked him and told him that this would be a waste of time. Indeed, the self-claimed angel didn’t hear anything. And as longer as his thoughts lingered on Crowley as more felt it as if he would be here with him in the same cell. But the blonde didn’t dare to look around in his cell. They had told him that he was alone and seeing that they could be right was something, Aziraphale wasn’t able to handle. Not right at this moment. 

“Aziraphale!” Before he could give into the urge and turn around to face the demon, Crowley had called him by his name and stepped towards the angel. "Here you are! I missed you at the Ritz." Before the angel could give into the urge of turning around, his friend already had called and approached him. Stepping away from the door while turning slowly around with a small smile on the blonde's lips. "Crowley. Finally, you are here." It was so much better to see him, to finally be with the demon again and less lonely. How Crowley made it into the cell was something, he didn't care about. At least he was here now. 

"Don't... don't ask what I am doing in there," he said with a small frown. Aziraphale still tried to find out why he was there and for how much longer he needed to stay in this cell. Hands were brought up to cup his cheeks as if he needed to convince himself, that Crowley was real and indeed right here in this cell with the angel. 

"This is so awful," words were murmured, hands dropped back to his sides. The blonde stepped away from Crowley to sit down in a corner of his cell. "They injected something. I think I was sleeping for a while." Blue eyes looked up at his best friend. Hope was glittering in them. Crowley needed to help him get out of this awful place. "Please," he begged and ran his hands once more through golden curls. "Please, Crowley, you need to help me to get out of here. I... I can't stay a day longer." Crowley was quiet for a moment. Eyes studied his best friend with his usual small pout. “I can teleport us out and then I will take care of those humans who locked you up.” 

His friend’s possessiveness was, just like always, a blessing. Not once did the angel mind how well Crowely took care of him. The red-head stepped closer to his friend, Aziraphale rose to his feet and Crowley took his hands into his own, closed his eyes to concentrate. A few moments had passed, but nothing happened. Crowley could get himself in and out of this cell, but he couldn’t get out with the angel. “Angel, did those people give you something, to keep you in this cell?” Silence. The blonde had to think about it. All he remembered was that something had been injected to calm him down. Other than that, nothing else came up. 

A heavy sigh slipped past the angel’s lips and he shook his head. “No, I can’t remember anything. I,” he paused, brought a hand up to touch a sore spot on his neck. “They have injected something to calm me down. But I wasn’t here before. I was somewhere else.” Once more tried the angel to remember and once more, there was nothing that reminded him on what could have happened before. “Crowley, I need your help. I need to get out of here.” Desperation was in the male’s voice and he stepped away from Crowley. As if he was someone dangerous. His back leaned against the padded wall, before he sank slowly to the ground. Legs were pulled up, arms wrapped around them while the angel's chin rested on his knees. 

He was so desperate and needed answers. "Can't you get yourself out and find out, why am I here? What happened to me and how I can get out of here?" Big blue eyes stared at the serpent. Although he was sure that his friend would be able and willing to help the blonde, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know the answer. From what he knew, this padded cell was for special people. People who had lost a great deal of their sanity. But it was hard to explain himself, why the angel would have been held there. They both were always distant around others and decent. Barely anyone knew that they were not from this world. This all just didn't make sense to the blonde. 

There was something about this entire situation that didn't feel quite right to the demon. He was quite sure that neither of them was supposed to be there, neither were meant to be locked up. After all, the humans had no idea what they were, where they come from. They had been so careful yet it seemed like it was all for naught. 

"Okay, okay, take a breath, angel." Crowley moved closer to his friend, kneeling down next to him as he had curled up against the wall. "There's no use making yourself more upset than necessary. I'll be going out there to find out just why you've ended up here." The demon gently placed a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Just wait here, okay? Just give me a moment." Crowley was right. It wasn't a good idea to upset himself any further but he tried to understand. Hearing those words let the angel nod; hopefully his friend would be successful in getting the angel out and they could forget about all of this and just move on with their normal lives. Thinking of all the books waiting at home for him made his heart ache. 

After gently patting the man's shoulder once again, he got up and made his way over towards the door. Crowley tried to look through the slide-away opening, but since it was closed it was less than successful. Instead, he simply reappeared on the other side of the door. If any of the people there had seen him, they didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. With a grin the demon made his way over towards the reception area, leaning against the countertop as he tried to talk to the receptionist. 

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my friend." Nothing. "Hello? Come on, it's quite rude to ignore people who are trying to talk to you, y'know. I am aware that I don't look like the most... normal person around, but this is just bordering on actually being rude." Still nothing. 

A hiss escaped the demon, before he took the opportunity to slide behind the counter, nobody stopped him at all, to look whether he could find any information on Aziraphale. Not daring to actually pick up any of the files strewn about or opening any of the cabinets, the demon was fairly limited with his choices. And, of course, the angel's file was nowhere to be seen. Five minutes after he had left, Crowley made his way back towards the room where his friend was stuck. 

Time passed rather slowly and it seemed to take so much longer for Crowley to return. Then, he finally was here again. A single glance at the demon was enough to know, that he hadn't been successful. "Crowley," he started and moved quickly over to his friend. "Tell me, why am I here? Why can't you get me out?" The angel's voice was shaky. It was clear by now that the blonde was overwhelmed and close to an emotional breakdown. "Please, this must be a mistake... Have I sinned that much to gain such awful punishment?" Blue eyes slowly filled with tears; hands reached for Crowley's shirt; balling his hands into fists. 

Aziraphale was a sight for sore eyes: his wonderful blue eyes were blurry with tears, filled with worry and yet still shining with hope; one that the demon couldn't nourish. He had to douse that flame, no matter how much he hated that. As the angel stepped into his personal bubble, he almost automatically wrapped his arms around him, holding him close before he delivered the message. "This is a hospital for the insane, Azi," he whispered. "They only lock people up who are a danger to themselves or to the public. I don't... know why you're here, nobody would talk to me and I didn't find your file, but I promise. I will find out." 

Crowley pulled back ever so slightly so that he could look at him with the softest possible look in his eyes. He hated that he had to come back with empty hands, but it wasn't as if he could make up new information. It was unlike the other demons, but he was rather honest and tried to find out more things than have to lie and keep that up. It ended up being exhausting. 

Being in the demon's arms was something, the angel really needed and liked. But before he could get too comfortable, Crowley had to tell him about those news. The angel stayed a little longer in those arms, listened to Crowley and then, his world slowly crumbled into pieces. 

Aziraphale stepped slowly back, the eyes wide open and silent tears ran down his cheeks. A hospital for the insane. They only lock people up who are a danger to themselves or to the public. Those words were so loud and hard to ignore. The angel sank down to his knees, stared at nothing and tears ran continuously down his cheeks; quiet sobs followed. He still didn't understand why he was here. He wasn't insane nor danger for himself or the public. Not a single soul, besides Heaven and Hell, knew who the angel really was. This had to be a nightmare and now it should be about time to wake up. 

Forgotten that he was in the presence of the demon, Aziraphale filled his lungs with ear and let out a scream. He knew those actions would be heard, those people from earlier would return and inject once more something to calm him down. But the blonde didn't care anymore. This needed to end, before he would truly lose his mind. And he didn't want to risk, that they would find about Crowley and take him away from him. It was also hard to understand why Gabriel and all the others hadn't come down to get the angel out of this awful place. Still being unable to form a proper though, to look back up at Crowley, another scream filled the padded cell while his fists punched the ground several times.


End file.
